Storm
by thundercalls
Summary: Ronon and Jennifer find shelter in an abandoned bar when their car breaks down on Earth. R/K, M for a reason, minor SERIES FINALE SPOILERS but none in the summary. Setup/prequel for a full length story.


_SERIES FINALE SPOILERS._ I've already watched it through the pre-air that leaked to the internet and the actual episode is airing right now. So these are completely accurate spoilers. If you don't want to know, please turn away now and don't flame me for ruining the series finale. It however has an AU feel as when you read the note below the rating, you'll see that I've added some new things.

Rated M for a reason! There's sexual content in this.

This is a **prequel** to a story that I'm working on that's a massive story arc that I'll more than likely continue as a sort of 'seasons' type thing. You'll see a new character or two mentioned in the story and some changes sprinkled in. The first character you'll see mentioned is Amaya and details are vague about her until the full story that's coming up. There will be a second prequel -- a sequel to this one -- that'll set up character relationships and such more than this one does. It will probably be posted sometime in the next week or so, while I actually work on the main story and rewriting the first chapter.

Soundtrack while writing this and may be good to listen to while reading:_Storm_ by Lifehouse

* * *

Her laughter boarded hysteria as she peeled off the jacket from her soaked body. The odds. _The odds!_ She was going to kill Lorne for cursing her trip. Of course, he'd tell her she should've knocked on the wood and tossed the salt over her shoulder that day in the mess, and she'd tell him to stuff it. And sneeze on him when she got sick from the wet just for good measure.

But here she was! Jennifer Keller, once more, stranded. In the pouring rain. At least she was on Earth. She only had to worry about the human variety of bad guys slithering in and trying to kill her, instead of the space vampire variety.

The capper to all of this?

Her company.

Specialist Ronon freakin' Dex.

That was where her bad luck came in. She could deal with the rain. She could deal with the busted car and walking in the morning to a nearby town -- regardless of how many miles it may be -- to find a phone and call her father to come pick her up, even if she'd be stuck all day in a rundown, strange town. But she was stuck in a rickety bar that had leaks drip, drip, dripping from the ceiling, with Ronon of all people. She just hoped her SOS text on the SGC issued cell phone had reached John.

She'd been on her way to see her father and meet his girlfriend -- which in his 50's, was apparently "super serious" or his version of a midlife crisis -- and Woolsey had demanded that she have a guard with her because it was a running joke on Atlantis that she was accident prone.

John couldn't leave the base because General O'Neill needed to have a meeting with him and Rodney, and Teyla didn't want to leave Torren without Kanaan there. That left either Ronon or Amaya, and Amaya was busy being interviewed and checked out by the IOA on her first trip to Earth. She'd asked for Lorne, begged for Laura, but Lorne had a mission and Laura was working on a top secret project at Area 51.

Ronon hadn't been keen on taking her, she was positive of it. He hadn't said more than three words to her, and that was only after the car broke down. His words had been: we need shelter. That was it from the last few days. It was more than he'd said to her in several months.

She hadn't been hung up on him, waiting for him to talk to her, to resume their tentative friendship, but he never did so she moved on. She threw herself into trying to make a relationship work with Rodney. Focused on her medical projects. Worked on sparring with Teyla. She let go of the feelings that lingered for Ronon, especially when she noticed the spark between him and Amelia Banks.

Jennifer shook herself from the thoughts rolling through her head like a glowing marquee, and looked around at their surroundings with amused contempt. It looked like it hadn't been utilized in several years, abandoned and dusty from disuse. The bar was made of wood, with slats missing from the lower half and pucks in the wood that remained. Cubes of thick shattered glass lined the floor with bugs that'd came in to live out their last hours. Photographs of bar patrons and employees still hung on the wall, albeit crookedly. Water splashed into a trio of puddles that snaked away from the source.

Ronon was already pulling together scraps of paper and the broken planks of wood and throwing them into the center of the stone fireplace on the left side of the tavern. She listened without watching as he struck stones that he'd gone out into the raging storm to pick up. She imagined that's what he'd had to do as a Runner to keep warm, build his own fire with stones and brush. But here, she didn't really think it'd work too well.

Walking around the bar, she looked at the hollowed in shelves and found a BIC lighter. Flicking the wheel, she smiled as light sprung forward. Lifting another piece of plank from the floor, she lit it and dropped the lighter on the bar. Her luck, it'd only had one start left or it'd have blown out by the time she made it over to Ronon.

Sneaking up behind Ronon so that the flame didn't blow out, she gently tossed it into the fireplace with the other wood and paper. Ronon tensed and dropped the rocks without so much as looking up at her. So that's how it was going to be. Colder than the rain, in the warming shelter. She grabbed her jacket from the chair she'd dropped it on, and laid it out in front of the growing flames.

Jennifer turned and looked around, trying to find something to contain the water that was cascading faster and faster through the cracks in the ceiling. She found a few pots in the back room that was a miniature kitchen and from the wrappers littered on the floor, she assumed it was for cooking wings.

Placing them strategically underneath the waterfall, she realized that after that there was nothing to keep herself busy with. To keep herself distracted from Ronon.

So she thought about the last few weeks as she pulled off her over-shirt, leaving her in a white tank top that soaked through to the nude bra as wore underneath. She laid that shirt in front of the fire too, next to Ronon's jacket and shirt. She was nervous to look at him, knowing he'd only be in the dark wash jeans John had picked up for him in San Francisco. Bare-chested and ridges of muscle that lined his stomach and defined his hips.

It'd been weeks since they'd had a conversation. The only time they'd really talked was during his explanation of how he'd been stabbed and what the Wraith had done to the wound when they brought him back from the dead. Her hands had shook violently and she'd had to take a minute to calm herself before she got to work on saving him. He'd been stabbed saving Rodney.

"Why would you do it?" She barely heard her own voice over the roar of thunder and rain pelting the roof. When Jennifer turned to look at Ronon, she noticed his back straight and his shoulders tense. "Sacrifice yourself for Rodney." She clarified, hoping for an answer but not really expecting one. Especially with his stone stature. She wasn't even sure if he was breathing.

"Atlantis needs him." Was the quiet response, his voice a low rumble as his head dipped to look at something in his hands.

"Atlantis needs you too." She whispered, knowing that with his good hearing, he'd still hear her.

"_You _need him."

Her heart thumped wildly against her chest with the third three worded response she'd gotten from him. Was he saying he protected Rodney for more than just his selfless nature? More than just being naturally heroic and protecting the weaker? Was he saying he saved Rodney for _her_?

Her knees felt weak suddenly and she wobbly sat down on the table behind her, grateful that it didn't collapse beneath her weight. "_I_ need you." She breathed, tears springing to her eyes as she thought of him dying just to protect something he thought she wanted, needed. Didn't he know that it was _him_? Never Rodney. Rodney could never measure up to Ronon. Never equate the way he made her feel with his mere presence.

"You chose him." His voice was gaining strength, determination as he turned slowly halfway to look at her through the corner of his eye.

"I…" Jennifer trailed off, unsure how to respond in a way that wouldn't give him the wrong idea. "I can't explain what I did. I'm not even sure what I did. I did have genuine feelings for both of you, but I thought Rodney and I seemed like a logical choice." She admitted softly, twin tears falling off the apples of her cheeks as she looked at her fidgeting hands. "I guess it worked out perfectly for you and Amelia though." She tried to keep the bitterness out of her voice, but didn't quite manage.

"I don't owe you an explanation."

"I know." Jennifer acknowledged, nodding her head without lifting her eyes to look at him. "I'm happy for you though. That you're moving on from everything." She wouldn't say his late girlfriend's name. Didn't want to bring up the memories of when he'd told her, that fateful night where the spark had lit and became an uncontrollable torch that ended up extinguished with a few simple words.

He watched her with pleased eyes when she jumped as he materialized in front of her with little movement. His hands sliding against her cheeks to meld in her damp hair, "You foolish girl." He muttered before his mouth claimed hers.

She gasped, his tongue taking advantage of her surprise and thrusting into the moist cavern as his arms slid around her waist and hefted her from the table. The lengths of their bodies melded, her feet hanging several inches in the air as her arms encircled his shoulders. Confusion swept away by lust as one of his hands trailed up her spine and cupped her neck, weaving through her wet locks.

Her whole body jolted as her back crashed into the wall, framed photos shaking against the sudden force. His hands lit a trail of fire along her body as he nimbly tore at her clothes, removing them in record time to lay in a sopping heap at their feet; mouth latching to _that_ spot on her neck as her underwear disappeared and his fingers dug into her thighs, bruising, prompting her to wrap her legs around his waist. A soft moan was caressed from deep within as his fingers circled the sensitive bud within her folds. She was so focused on those light-headed making sensations that she never felt the shifts or heard his labored breathing until he was fully sheathed inside her.

A strangled moan spilled forth as he stretched her, filled her, and began caressing her within. He kept a steady pace, slowly driving her mad with the need for more. After dreaming of this for so long, she needed it more than anything in the galaxies she'd traveled. Fast, hard, loud. She craved animalistic and urged him in that direction as she dug her heels into his rear, pushing him in in one sharp movement. She groaned loudly, her head dropping soundly against the wall as her teeth snagged her bottom lip roughly, thoroughly enjoying the burning pain that quickly turned into pleasure at the sudden pace change.

Her fingers clawed desperately at his shoulders as he continued the pace she'd demanded. She enjoyed the vulgar sounds of their mating bodies, the way he told her how good she felt, that he'd be happy to stay inside her for eternity. The feel of him sliding in all the way and almost completely out, the way her walls clenched invitingly to tempt him to come back, the smell of his sweat slicked skin mixed with both of their arousals. The way his breath came in short gasps and his bucking hips became more frantic, causing a new angle where with every deep thrust, he brushed against her button; she could tell he was close. As close as she. Her voice encouraged him in his ear as her hips arched to meet him thrust for thrust.

Dirty words lacing every connection, words of praise spilling with each retreat. One particular thrust sent her halfway up the wall as his growl vibrated against her shoulder where his teeth sunk into the muscle, emptying hot streams of liquid in her throbbing core as she squeezed her eyes so tightly that white fireworks stood out against the blackness. Whimpers of moans came out from the aftershocks as her hips jerked in time with them, while he struggled to regain his breath. His forehead clung to the dip of her sweat-coated shoulder, his warm breath blowing cool against her breasts as she wearily opened her eyes -- the room bleeding in from the center-out as the blackness and fireworks disappeared.

Their explosion of pent up frustrations left her disoriented, slowing her brain so that she barely had time to register her feet touching the ground, the sudden empty feeling, or the cool air lashing her heated skin like a whip when he pulled away. She swayed on the spot, her secretions dripping halfway down her quivering thighs as she clenched sporadically from euphoria. And suddenly, his hands were sliding against her sensitized skin, loving every inch of her flesh as he stood to full height before her.

She looked into his deepened hazel eyes, marveling in the emotions that swam through the glorious color… for her. Her heart squeezed as she felt the air shift, felt it become more intimate than needy as his head dipped slowly towards hers. Their kiss was one of slow mating, dripping honey in it's length as he pulled her soft body against his hard strength, using that strength to lower her to the ground where he'd lain their mostly dried jackets and shirts to cushion the floor and the mess.

When their bodies joined again, their eyes were locked and his entire body thrummed at her look of ecstasy, the way her body arched to his, the puff of air that escaped her mouth on a soft moan. His movements were slow in pace as his ears picked up the sounds all around. The rain splattering on the room, the fire crackling and illuminating their molded bodies, her labored breathing as she met each slowly deliberate thrust. Her fingers gripped his biceps, flexing each time he pulled and closing firmly with each push. She was beautiful in the firelight, the orange and yellow picking up the copper in her blonde strands and highlighting the amber flecks in her green eyes.

As she opened her eyes to look at him, she felt tears burning behind her eyes. This was different from anything she'd ever experienced before. Not just the way the new angle caused him to _just_ brush the sweet spot deep inside her, but the way he leant on one elbow and one hand, the way he peppered kisses across her shoulders and breasts, the way his hips slowly pushed forward to meet hers in a kiss, the way his eyes never left hers. The intimacy was too much as he hit her spot once more. She bit down on her lip, making herself keep her eyes locked on his and not roll back into her head as she tightened around him again in painfully delicious spasms.

He watched her come apart, picking up his pace a little more, pumping in a little faster as he watched her face contort in one of the most beautiful expressions he'd ever seen. He was close, but he wanted to drag her into the pit with him once more. His teeth nipped her jaw as he let her quiver beneath him, letting her come down from her high. He could tell when she was done, her eyes dancing beneath closed eyelids as she lay boneless beneath him. With a coy smile that she couldn't see, he pumped into her a few quick times, and slipped his hand down to tweak the nub, sending her spiraling a third time with a choked sob as he emptied himself a second time into her vice grip of a throbbing channel, grunting her name as he collapsed against her.

Their hips jerked together as they rode out their simultaneous euphoria. Her soft whimpers due to her sensitive core were the only sounds in Ronon's ear as the blood rushed through them from the mind numbing experience they'd just shared. The second time… he'd never been with another woman like that. Malena was safe and unadventurous, but they always got what they wanted from their coupling. The few women he'd been with during his Runner days had been about getting off and little else. Amelia was fun, she didn't mind it a little rough. But with Jennifer… he'd never had such an intimate sexual experience like that before.

He slipped from her, both groaning at the loss as he rolled off of her and into a standing position quickly. While Jennifer had been dazed from their first time, he'd moved all their clothes to the fire to dry. As he pulled on the Earth clothes, he was relieved that they were mostly dried. He wasn't sure his body could take the feel of rough jean scratching his lower body. Not after what he'd just participated in. He wasn't even sure what it was.

Jennifer watched Ronon dress and felt her heart weighing heavily into her stomach as she felt rejection sliding through her sated limbs. She watched as he walked over to look out the window as he pulled on a tank top and dress shirt, before she too stood and padded over to where her underwear and bra were lain out. She quickly slipped them on as her cheeks burned with modesty.

She'd pulled on the second sleeve of her jacket slowly, when she felt Ronon behind her.

"John's scouting the area, your message got through." His voice rumbled softly, staring down at her saddened face that she tried to cover quickly.

"That's great." Her enthusiasm didn't quite reach the level it should. She looked at her hands and when she looked back up at Ronon, her eyes sparkled with unshed tears. "What do we do now?"

He held his breath, wishing she hadn't asked him that question. Wishing that they could take this beyond one night in an abandoned tavern. At least wishing they'd had a few more hours together. His lips fused to her forehead as he heard the voices of John and Amaya telling Rodney to shut up getting closer. Pulling Jennifer to his chest to feel her body against his, to smell her special scent, he committed it all to memory.

"We go back to our lives." He said sadly, pulling away just as Rodney and Amaya opened the door.

* * *

Amaya is said Uh-my-uh. She's a creation of mine that will be in the main story _Burning Their Lies. _I'm not sure when it'll debut 'cause I'm trying to work out how exactly to write it. Right now I have a bunch of random scenes, a future chapter, the ending, and only half the first chapter written. And don't worry, I know most writers make female OC's for Ronon, but they don't exactly get along, lol. They have their moments, but mostly they don't like each other. It's fun writing an antagonistic friendship between the two of them. If you're interested in knowing more about the story, feel free to ask in reviews (hint, hint :P). And as Amaya's role, I imagine Charlize Theron via Aeon Flux in it.


End file.
